102715 - Star Wars Episode Seven
04:15 -- angryGardener AG began pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 16:15 -- 04:16 AG: DUDE THE WORLD IS ENDING 04:17 CC: No shit 04:17 CC: Hey Mitke 04:17 CC: What's dp? 04:17 CC: AHve you gotten those other humans together yet? 04:17 CC: We're going to be joib8ng dhe chains 04:17 CC: ifrst we need the aktual chains thouh 04:17 CC: Lorrea passed around a diagram 04:17 CC: You get it yet? 04:17 AG: Okay, I have a really chain 04:19 CC: vood 04:19 CC: good* 04:19 CC: k entered the game llready 04:19 CC: ymou should have gotten a message about that 04:19 AG: What's it like? 04:19 CC: Loud 04:19 CC: But cool looking 04:20 -- cascadingCourtier CC sending file homesweethome.png -- 04:20 CC: ((orig06.deviantart.net/e9b1/f/2014/141/6/3/clockwork_gears_by_thoughtweaver-d7j85iv.png )) 04:20 -- angryGardener AG receiving file homesweethome.png -- 04:21 AG: Woah 04:21 AG: That's trippy 04:22 AG: Where are you? 04:22 AG: Your planet? 04:25 CC: Land of Hatred and Hematite 04:26 AG: Sounds shitty 04:28 AG: How was your entry into the game? 04:29 CC: Fucking hectic 04:30 CC: Crashed muy ship into my hive 04:31 AG: Did the copy of Star Wars Complete Trilogy survive? 04:32 CC: Yep 04:32 CC: so great 04:32 CC: gonna have to show ev3ruone these movies 04:33 AG: Oh also 04:34 -- angryGardener AG sending file starwarsprequels.avi -- 04:34 AG: You can watch those later 04:35 -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file starwarsprequels.avi -- 04:35 CC: Yeah, thanks 04:35 CC: I'll give these a look see when we get downtime 04:36 CC: Ognce sveroyne'e in 04:36 AG: They're 04:36 AG: "Special" to say the least 04:37 CC: sounds great 04:37 AG: Oh, they are 04:37 AG: they are 04:37 CC: so yeah, keep hearding those meowbeasts 04:37 CC: I'm nean humans 04:37 CC: I'm not in daner so I'm lending a hand 04:37 CC: danger* 04:37 AG: Thanks 04:37 AG: Also 04:38 AG: They're making another star wars movie 04:38 AG: But the world is kinda ending 04:38 CC: What? 04:38 CC: NOOOO 04:38 AG: so it will never be finished 04:38 CC: :c 04:39 -- angryGardener AG sending file starwarsepisodeseventheforceawakenstrailer.avi -- 04:42 -- cascadingCourtier CC recieving file starwarsepisodeseventheforceawakenstrailer.avi -- 04:42 CC: ... 04:42 CC: Goddamn 04:42 AG: So? 04:43 CC: Nothing 04:43 CC: Just damn 04:43 AG: Did you like it? 04:43 CC: I did 04:43 CC: But yeah, weh can mourn later 04:43 CC: business befoer pleasure 04:43 AG: Yeah 04:43 CC: gonnau reach the rest ofn the players 04:43 CC: Be ready 04:44 AG: I am 04:44 CC: Wait 04:44 AG: ish 04:44 CC: instructions 04:44 AG: For entry? 04:44 CC: Asm the serevr, deploy the cruxstruder, totem lathe, and alchemiter 04:44 CC: And a card 04:44 AG: What are those? 04:45 CC: hit the lid of the cruxtryder wkth something to make a sprite appear 04:45 CC: Sacrifice somethibg to ait ot make a guide 04:45 CC: Punch the card 04:45 CC: put it in the totem lathe 04:45 CC: It'll make a totme 04:45 CC: er, carve the totem 04:45 CC: put the carved totem in the alchemiter 04:45 CC: IT'll make ? thing 04:46 CC: Make a thing 04:46 CC: smash the thing 04:46 AG: So, I can make a slightly less cheap magic wand? 04:46 CC: Maybee 04:46 CC: I don't cnow 04:47 CC: But good luck 04:47 CC: gotta go now 04:47 AG: Yeah, me too 04:47 AG: Later Nyarla 04:47 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering cascadingCourtier CC at 16:47 -- Category:Mike Category:Nyarla